ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Makoto Nanaya
Makoto Nanaya is a playable character starting from BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II. She is a former classmate of Tsubaki, Carl, Noel, and Jin from the Military Academy. Biography The Legacy of Makoto Nanaya *''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II (2010-2011)'' **''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend (2011-2012)'' *''BlazBlue: Chronophantasma (2012-2014)'' Appearance Makoto is a squirrel-type beastkin young lady with short brown hair, a big curly brown tail, hazel eyes, and large breasts. She wears an NOL uniform with a black balmoral cap to cover her squirrel ears, a jet black cloak, and black military boots. When she's in battle, she switches her outfit to an orange fighter top showing half of her bosom, two tonfas, black strap panties with an orange skirt-like cloth, long black stocking, and orange boots. When she was in the Military Academy, she wore a standard school uniform, only with a darker mini skirt, black stockings, and brown shoes. As a child, Makoto wore a short orange top that bared her midriff and short black tights, and is barefoot. In BlazBlue: Chronophantasma, Makoto does not wear her NOL uniform as her pre-battle outfit anymore, but instead wears an orange collared jacket with folden sleeves which was given to her by Kokonoe. Personality Makoto is a silly, friendly, generally whimsical and energetic beastkin. She also appears to be somewhat scatter-brained, though this trait belies her true aptitude as an Intelligence operative and spy for Sector Seven. She is one of Noel's best friends, though unlike Tsubaki, she harbors no jealousy towards her. She cares deeply for her friends and can't stand when they fight each other. When she was in Military Academy, she used to be cruel, mean, selfish, and hated humans, but then had a change of heart by Tsubaki's words when she confronted her fellow female classmates who were picking on her. When she, Tsubaki, and Noel were trapped in the lower levels of Kagutsuchi, it was revealed that she just wanted to be accepted for who she is. Makoto also has a serious side when it comes to her friends, and has even confronted Hazama when she discovers what he did to Noel. During her arcade ending in Continuum Shift, she lashes out at Hazama for calling beastkins just mere tools created simply to fight the Black Beast, showing her dislike for being discriminated. This is also revealed when Relius, during Makoto's Bad Ending, messes up with her mind, recalling painful memories of being rejected and ostrisized as a beastkin. Theme Song Makoto Nanaya's theme song is "Alexandrite" from BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II. Sprites Trivia Gallery Illustrations Makoto_Nanaya_(Continuum_Shift,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Makoto Nanaya (Chrono Phantasma, Character Select Artwork).png|BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma Story Artworks Makoto_Nanaya_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Normal).png|Original Attire Makoto_Nanaya_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Normal,_Coat).png|NOL Uniform Makoto_Nanaya_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Normal,_School_Uniform).png|Military Academy Makoto_Nanaya_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Pre_Battle).png|Pre-Match Makoto_Nanaya_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Defeated).png|DEFEAT! Makoto_Nanaya_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Chronophantasma,_Normal).png|New Outfit Navigation Category:Characters Category:BlazBlue Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Beastkin Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Sector Seven Members Category:Military Academy Students Category:Good Characters Category:DLC Characters Category:Novus Orbis Librarium Members Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Characters Born in April Category:Characters Who Debuted in 2010 Category:BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II Characters Category:BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend Characters Category:BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma Characters Category:Featherweight Characters